KNM Las cosas no son lo que parecen
by KNM-Melissa-Chan
Summary: Los personajes de KNM no me pertecen, pero me han inspirado a hacer este fanficcion, Este fic esta lleno de sorpresas y de aclaraciones que van surgiendo segun van avanzando los capitulos pero como dice el titulo... Las cosas no son lo que parecen...
1. Chapter 1 Extorsión y Decepción

**KNM- Las Cosas no son lo que Parecen…**

Capitulo 1 (extorsión y decepción)

En un día aparentemente normal, antes del amanecer yacen dos cuerpos en una cama, uno durmiendo placidamente y otro enviando un mensaje desde una palm confirmando el cumplimiento de una misión.

- Fue una noche exitosa, Ya tengo el video! - escribe y sale de la cama sigilosamente para no despertar a la mujer que yace a su lado durmiendo, luego sin hacer el menor ruido se dirige a un extremo de la habitación para tomar una mini cámara que previamente había ocultado, se viste rápidamente y abandona el hotel en un vehiculo que la esperaba-

- Eso fue fácil no? Que lastima que no le gustaran los hombres para haber sido yo quien hiciera el trabajo - comento el conductor del coche-

- Si... fue una lastima pero para ti Girochi jajaja - respondió la hermosa extorsionadora de ojos azules -

- Por lo menos me dejaras ver el video verdad – decía este casi con la baba afuera –

- Ni lo suenes!! Mejor disfruta con otra cosa...

- De acuerdo, me conformare con disfrutar el extorsionarla, crees que ya se ha despertado?

- No lo se, pero sino la despiertas, anda ya es hora... llama - dijo la peli-azul mientras le pasaba el celular a girochi -

En el interior del hotel la mujer que dormía placidamente acababa de despertar, pensaba que había sido la mejor noche de su vida pero se extraño al no encontrar a su bella acompañante a su lado

- Donde estará? - se preguntaba la mujer mientras se sentaba en la cama y estiraba su cuerpo, en eso suena el teléfono (ring-ring)

- Que? Quien será? Nadie sabe que estoy aquí... será la chica de anoche ?

- Si... Quien es? - pregunta la mujer con incredulidad -

- Espero que la haya pasado bien anoche senadora - le dice una voz de hombre con ironía - ya veo como es que gana votantes...

- Quien es!!!!! De que esta hablando?? – dice la mujer exaltada –

- Usted sabe bien de que hablo... de hecho tengo un video, un video de su intensa noche...

- No puede ser!!! Que quiere de mi?? Porque hace esto...

- Mañana usted pretendía anunciar su postulación a la presidencia... cosa que no pasara si no quiere que el video salga a la luz publica, me ha entendido?

- Que??!! Usted no puede hacerme esto... que quiere... puedo ofrecerle dinero...dígame cuanto qui...\

- Ya le dije lo que quiero! Y ya sabe lo que haré amenos que desista de la postulación de mañana - le dijo el hombre y sin más colgó

La mujer estaba en shock y ahora entendía que le habían tendido una trampa con la hermosa peli-azul, pero como no caer ante semejante belleza... ahora no podía hacer mas que desistir de la postulación a la presidencia y por lo menos seguir con su prestigiosa carrera política pero sin aspirar a mas.

- Bueno, misión cumplida... el jefe estará contento con esto jajaja

- Si... pero esto fue demasiado fácil – se quejaba la peli-azul –

- Sabes me esta gustando trabajar contigo, todos los trabajos son fáciles... lo único que no te he visto hacer es matar

- Lo haré cuando tenga que hacerlo – respondió cortante y con tono de fastidio –

- Eso espero, la vez pasada he disparado yo la próxima lo harás tu, aunque a mi no me molesta en lo mas mínimo jajaja

- Si, eso lo se, por eso te deje hacerlo a ti ya que tanto te gusta, a mi me gustan los trabajos finos como este jajaja – bromeaban entre ellos –

En otro lugar en una gran mansión llena de lujos y comodidades se encuentra placidamente durmiendo una hermosa chica rubia de ojos amatistas, esta acababa de abrir lo ojos gracias al despertador, tenia que levantarse temprano ya que su padre quería desayunar con ella para comunicarle una 'importante noticia.'

Himeko era la hija de un juez prominente y respetado el sr. kurusagawa, quien gracias a su inminente labor, imparcialidad y profesionalidad había obtenido los mejores y mas prestigiosos casos de todo Japón, el era un hombre intachable, se le conocía por su seriedad y por no aceptar sobornos de ningún tipo enviando a prisión a todo tipo de hombres de influencia y poder. La casa era fuertemente custodiada ya que se había ganado muchos enemigos con su labor y este cuidaba con recelo su mas preciado tesoro, su hija himeko kurusagawa.

Ya en el comedor el sr. kurusagawa esperaba la llegada de su hija, esta bajo de su habitación casi sonámbula, no era lo bastante buena para levantarse tan temprano, pero hizo un esfuerzo ya que rara vez desayunaba con su padre o tenían algo de que hablar.

- Buenos días padre!

- Buenos días Himeko, me alegra que pudieras levantarte – en tono de burla --

- Bueno es que me dijiste que querías hablarme de algo importante, de que se trata padre, casi no pude dormir anoche pensando en ello

- No es nada malo, se trata del prestigioso Oogami Souma, quien es además tu amigo de infancia, el y yo estuvimos hablando ayer sobre ti

- Ah si? – Responde extrañada – mi padre y Oogami-kun hablando de mí? De que se tratara...– pensó –

- Si hija, el es un buen muchacho y me ha dicho que esta muy interesado en ti así que yo no me opondría a que ustedes dos....

- o_o Padre a que viene todo esto? Oogami-kun y yo solo somos amigos...

- Lo se pero te acabo de decir que esta interesado en ti y me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio.... y yo estoy de acuerdo en entregarte a el.

- Queeeeee??? Padre que dices? No puedo casarme con el así de la noche a la mañana... que paso con conocerse, hacerse novios, las cosas tienen su ritmo ... no puedo creer que el me haya hecho esto... – dice enojada --

- Hija, es por tu bien! Yo no estaré siempre para protegerte y el se esta haciendo cada vez mas rico y exitoso, es un buen partido para ti.

- No padre, de ninguna manera – diciendo esto la rubia se levanto de la mesa furiosa por ser tratada como un objeto y por no haber sido tomada en cuenta para estas decisiones

- Himeko! Ya esta decidido... ustedes se casaran y no hay vuelta atrás, mañana en la noche vendrá a cenar y anunciaremos el compromiso y tu te portaras bien con tu futuro marido

- Qué? Mi futuro marido? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla – se quejaba mientras su padre se levantaba de la mesa y se marchaba

Himeko se fue a su cuarto y empezó a llorar como niña chiquita, estaba muy molesta, ella no podía creer que oogami le hiciera eso, eran muy amigos y bien el pudo proponerle que fueran novios para empezar y tal vez le aceptaría porque no negara que le quiere mucho pero ya esto era exagerado y extremo, estaba desilusionada de el eso no se lo hubiera esperado y de su padre ni hablar, jamás pensó que fuera tan arcaico y la obligaría a casarse sin su consentimiento y aprobación.

- Tengo que hablar con Oogami, el no pude hacerme esto – pensaba himeko –

Intento salir para hablar con souma pero su padre había predecido que ella intentaría eso y saldría a reclamarle a souma por lo que dejo claras instrucciones a los de seguridad para que no la dejaran salir, himeko se sintió presa... ahora como podría aclarar las cosas antes de que llegaran a mas y se hiciera publico ese compromiso... si eso pasaba seria aun mas difícil dar marcha atrás. Tenia que encontrar la forma de evitar todo eso antes de mañana en la noche.

- Himeko piensa -- se decía... ya se!!! Tendré que esperar a mañana y antes de hacer cualquier anuncio hablare con oogami para que detenga esto, es que aun no lo puedo creer... el no es así – se decía a si misma tratando de armar el rompe cabezas –

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2 Decisión y Misión

CAPITULO 2 (Decisión y Misión)

En el transcurso de la tarde el padre de Himeko sostenía una reunión con Oogami, el quería casar a Himeko con el a toda costa incluso si para ello tenia que omitir unos cuantos detallitos, los cuales debía revelarle a souma en caso de que su hija tratase de echar todo por la borda ya que sabe bien que como reacciono era para no quedarse de manos cruzadas así que era mejor dejar todo claro con souma.

- Sr. Kurusagawa como esta? – preguntaba souma muy alegre –

- Hola mi futuro yerno! Veo que estas muy feliz

- Como no he de estarlo, estoy ansioso por que usted me de formalmente la mano de himeko, le prometo que la haré feliz!

- Lo se... es por eso que quiero entregártela, himeko es mi tesoro mas preciado y se que tu la harás feliz

- De eso puede estar seguro! Aun estoy sorprendido de que Himeko quiera casarse conmigo y yo que no me atrevía ni a pedirle que fuera mi novia porque pensé que solo me quería como amigo – decía muy ilusionado –

- Esteeee.... bueno, de eso precisamente quiero que hablemos... – dijo con seriedad mientras veía como souma ponía cara de desconcierto –

- Veras... cuando te dije que me hija te quería lo dije en serio, es la verdad pero... ella aun no se da cuenta de que su futuro es contigo y...

- Que quiere decir – interrumpe souma preocupado –

- Bueno, yo he sido quien decidió que se casaran, porque se que la quieres y ella a ti y no estoy dispuesto a que un caza fortunas o un delincuente la conquiste para aprovecharse de ella, sin contar que tengo muchos enemigos que quieren hacerme daño y saben que mi punto débil es himeko.

- Pe...Pero... – balbuceaba souma tratando de entender la situación – Por lo menos ella esta de acuerdo con esto?

- Souma, te seré sincero... ella aun no lo ha asimilado bien pero es lo mejor para ella, un padre sabe lo que es mejor para sus hijos y ya lo he decidido, ella tendrá que aceptarlo.

- Eso quiere decir que himeko no esta de acuerdo? Si ella no quiere casarse conmigo entonces yo no podría obligarla... – decía cabizbajo –

- Oogami!! – Lo tomo por los hombros y lo obligo a mirarlo – Esta es una oportunidad que si yo fuera tu no desaprovecharía, alguna vez haz pensado que podría enamorarse de otra persona o no has sentido que podrías perderla para siempre? Que tal vez tuviste en tus manos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas diferentes para hacer realidad tus sueños? – Souma abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y su corazón se encogió, en algún lugar de su corazón sintió que esto era cierto y que debía aprovechar esta oportunidad –

- Tiene razón! No quiero perderla... La haré feliz y lograre que Himeko me ame tanto como yo a ella, se que puedo !! – dijo empuñando sus manos –

- Es la mejor decisión de tu vida, no te arrepentirás!! – Le animo mientras se sintió aliviado, ahora solo falta himeko por el empujoncito... – pensó –

Ambos se despidieron y souma muy contento empezó a invitar a sus más allegados y amigos a la cena de compromiso que se celebraría mañana en la noche en la mansión kurusagawa

Que lastima que mi hermano no esta aquí conmigo, me hubiese gustado tanto que me acompañara en un día tan especial como este – pensaba souma, desde niños no sabia nada de su hermano mayor pero nunca podía olvidarlo, de hecho nunca hablaba de el porque sufría mucho al recordarlo por suerte contaba con Kazuki-niisan, el ha sido el hermano con el que he podido crecer y tener cerca, lo llamare para invitarlo... – pensaba Souma mientras sacaba su celular y lo llamaba –

----------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

- Porque el "jefe" nunca se presenta ante nosotros? Tú le conoces? Sabes de quien se trata? – Preguntaba la ojí-azul a Girochi–

- Porque haces tantas preguntas? Nosotros solo debemos hacer lo que se nos dice, para eso nos pagan no para hacer preguntas...

- Tómalo con calma Girochi, solo te pregunto porque ya tengo 6 meses trabajando para el y aun no lo conozco...

- Es mejor así, yo también se muy poco sino ya estaría muerto así que no quieras saber demasiado – le aconsejó

- Esta bien – respondió con enojo – ahora llámale al "jefe" y dile que ya el trabajo esta hecho.

- Si, tú espera aquí... – le dice girochi y sale del auto mientras le marca desde el celular –

Mientras la ojí-azul observaba pudo ver como girochi sacaba de su bolsillo una libreta y hacia unos apuntes luego de varios minutos regreso al auto y le paso la información a esta de un nuevo trabajo.

- Tenemos otro encargo!! – dice este feliz mientras la peli-azul lee los detalles de la nota –

- Vaya! Que tenemos aquí... ahora nos toca un secuestro?

- Si, pero no será tan fácil, es alguien importante y habrá mucha vigilancia y seguridad – contesta este mientras pone en marcha el auto –

- Bueno pues habrá que infiltrarse y eso no es problema para mi jajaja

- jajaja no lo dudo, pero hay que hacer un trabajo limpio y que nadie sospeche de ti al menos que quieras tu cara en los periódicos

- Ya te dije que eso no es problema, mi especialidad son los trabajos limpios – se mofa –

- Bien, ahora tenemos que ir a esa dirección donde el jefe nos tiene toda la información y detalles para el trabajo, luego habrá que empezar a idear el plan que llevaremos a cabo...

Ya en el lugar girochi y la peli-azul encontraron un paquete que contenía la información que necesitaban para empezar con sus estrategias, el sobre contenía la dirección del lugar, el nombre de su victima y algunas fotos de esta, la peli-azul tomo la foto no pudo disimular la grata impresión que le dio.

- Es hermosa... – dijo inconcientemente y capto la atención de girochi quien enseguida le arrebato la foto de las manos –

- Wow... Si que lo es!!! Creo que seré yo quien se filtrara

- No lo creo, jamás pasarías desapercibido, a leguas se nota que eres una amenaza...por no decir un delincuente jajaja – y le arrebata la foto –

- Ja- ja- ja... tu siempre quieres llevarte la mejor parte pero recuerda que esto es un trabajo y no una diversión – dice con enfado porque en el fondo sabe que no tiene la mas mínima oportunidad de colarse –

- Bueeeno... y como se llama esta preciosura? – pregunta embobada con la foto –

- Déjame ver...Kurusagawa, Kurusagawa Himeko

- Himeko... que hermoso nombre – decía sin apartar la vista de la foto –

- El jefe me dijo que lo llamara cuando tuviéramos la información así que mejor no pierdo mas tiempo – dijo girochi mientras se disponía salir –

- Espera! Llama desde aquí... yo me quedare en silencio...

- mmm... – girochi lo pensó pero accedió porque no quería tener que salir y además ya había cierta confianza entre ellos... la chica solo quiere formar parte importante de la ' compañía ' – pensó – Esta bien pero no vayas a decir nada, aprende de negocios jejej – se mofa –

Girochi tomo nota de todos los detalles y de lo que realmente quería el jefe que hicieran mientras la ojí-azul observaba con detenimiento, solo escuchaba lo que decía girochi, cosas como... ( Si, haremos un trabajo limpio – claro!! la llevaremos allá – Quiere que pidamos rescate o... – de acuerdo lo mantendré informado Señor! ) Y luego girochi colgó.

- Y bien... – preguntaba ansiosa –

- Bueno ya escuchaste, el plan es que te filtres y en la mejor oportunidad sin levantar sospecha de que tendrás algo con ver con su desaparición, la raptamos...

- Bien, parece sencillo... tu que harás mientras yo me infiltro??

- Estaré cerca observando y esperando en los alrededores de la casa para cuando tengamos que llevárnosla

- De acuerdo! Entonces mañana mismo empezamos a ejecutar el plan – concluyo la peli-azul mientras seguían repasando los detalles –

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3 Enfrentamiento y Encuentro

CAPITULO 3 (Enfrentamiento y Encuentro)

Himeko había llorado toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le esperaría, tenia que lograr hablar con souma y debido a todo esto no pudo dormir dando vueltas en la cama, cuando por fin se despertó gracias a la maid que tocaba la puerta incesantemente preocupada porque no encontraba respuesta.

Himeko miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 2:00 de la tarde! Se dirigió a la puerta y ordeno a la maid que le subiera el almuerzo, en el transcurso de la tarde le entregaron un vestido que había enviado su padre para que lo luciera en la noche, casi se le salieron las lagrimas pero saco valor para ser fuerte y no llorar mas.

Rápidamente llego la noche y estaban llegando algunos invitados entre ellos Souma quien iba acompañado de Kazuki, Himeko quien estaba en la ventana frontal de la mansión bien pendiente a la tan esperada llegada bajo a recibirlo aprovechando que su padre aun no bajaba al salón, fue entonces cuando aprovecho la primera oportunidad que tuvo para halar a souma por un brazo y llevárselo al despacho donde pudieran hablar a solas, Este se encontraba sorprendido de la acción de himeko pero ya se imaginaba lo que venia.

- Ho... Hola Himeko – decía algo nervioso – Estas muy hermosa...

- Oogami-kun, puedes explicarme que significa todo esto?? – decía enojada –

- Este... si.... yo... Quería que habláramos

- Cuando? Después de haber anunciado nuestro " supuesto compromiso " ??

- aahg... – souma estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que himeko lo enfrentara de esa manera – Ku...Kurusagawa yo...

- Quiero que detengas esto oogami-kun, yo no te amo y no me casare contigo! – dijo decidida hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse abruptamente sorprendiéndola a ella y a souma –

- Si lo harás!!! – decía el padre de himeko a ella muy furioso – Souma-san me dejaría a solas un momento con mi hija por favor?

- Este... – el hombre poso su mano en el hombro de souma como lo había hecho anteriormente – Recuerda lo que hablamos? Ahora déjeme esto a mí que yo le abriré los ojos a mi hija...

- No importa lo que digas, me niego!! – interrumpía himeko mientras miraba a souma con desprecio, el por su parte sintió que se le rompía el corazón ante la frialdad de himeko pero estaba seguro que ella terminaría por entender y el tendría la oportunidad que siempre ha querido para poder conquistarla, por eso obedeció al sr. kurusagawa y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si –

- Como te atreves a hablarle así y decirle esas cosas!! – Gritaba su padre muy molesto – Creí que había sido muy claro contigo!

- Yo también padre! Crees que por ser mujer manipularas mi vida y harás lo que quieras conmigo? Estos son otros tiempos! – exclamaba –

- No me importa en que siglo estamos, lo que si se es que tendrás que obedecerme, es lo menos que puedes hacer para pagarme todo lo que he hecho por ti...

- Ahora me estas cobrando hasta el hecho de haber nacido? Yo no lo pedí y se supone que los padres están para velar por sus hijos!

- Himeko, ya me agradecerás cuando estés casada con Souma, acaso conoces alguien mejor que el? Se te olvido el chico que trato de acercarse a ti solo tras mi dinero?

- No lo he olvidado pero yo no quería nada con el, solo éramos amigos y si el tenia sus planes de todas formas no se hubiese salido con la suya...

- Basta de justificaciones! Si aun quieres seguir siendo mi hija y seguir disfrutando de una vida como la que has llevado hasta ahora harás lo que te digo! – Dicto el padre de himeko y esta cayo de rodillas al suelo sin poder contener su llanto – Te estaremos esperando en el salón – concluyo mientras se iba y la dejaba sola con su llanto –

Girochi y la ojí-azul en ese momento pasaban por el frente de la mansión y pudieron notar que había una especie de fiesta o reunión, también que estaba fuertemente custodiada y continuaron sin detenerse en la entrada.

- Sabias que habría una fiesta? Por eso me dijiste que me pusiera elegante

- Si, aunque de todas formas no lograras entrar por la puerta principal, ya tienen una lista privada de invitados

- Bueno entonces llévame a la parte de atrás ...aprovecharemos que la mayor parte de la seguridad esta enfocada al frente.

- De acuerdo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Miyane!– dijo girochi mientras la peli-azul se disponía a bajar del auto –

Girochi observaba mientras ella lograba escalar el gran muro para tener acceso a la propiedad, mientras sigilosamente se escondía tras los arbustos para no ser detectada por un guardia que andaba rondando la parte trasera de la mansión, en cuanto pudo encendió un cigarrillo y se acercó a la terraza para aparentar que era una invitada que salio a fumar., en eso ve como una figura va directo hacia el jardín o mas bien hacia ella... Sin duda era su objetivo.

Himeko trataba de salir a esconderse y como la fiesta era realmente en el salón principal de la mansión no se esperaba encontrarse con nadie en el jardín hasta que sintió un impacto que la hizo detener, ya en el suelo sintió bajo ella un calido cuerpo, sin duda había caído sobre una persona y se sintió muy apenada tanto que sus mejillas se pusieron extremadamente rojas pero no solo por el incidente sino mas bien al mirar unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban con sorpresa y... gentileza??

- Gomena... disculpe mi falta de atención – se disculpaba mientras se paraba y le ofrecía una mano a su 'victima' para ayudarla.

- No te preocupes... te encuentras bien? – Wow...que hermosura, en persona esta más buena que en la foto *.* –

- Hai... – respondió nerviosa, pensaba que estaba soñando porque la belleza de esa mujer era hasta mayor que la de un ángel – y tu estas bien? – examinándola de arriba a bajo *.* –

- Ahm... sí – _no podría estar mejor.._. -- y que hace usted en el jardín? – _que estoy diciendo... piensa…piensa... debo introducirme mejor_ –

- Es lo mismo que pensaba preguntarte, la ... 'fiesta' es dentro, en el salón principal –

- Ahh... es que vine con mi padre y a el no le gusta que muestre mi habito de fumar en publico.. – excelente excusa jejej –

- Comprendo... ah! Disculpa mi descortesía, me llamo Kurusagawa Himeko, pero puedes decirme Himeko – mientras extendía la mano –

- Ahm... yo me llamo... bueno tu puedes también llamarme ... Chikane, solo Chikane. – rayos! porque le dije mi verdadero nombre –

- Mucho gusto Chikane-chan!

- Mucho gusto Himeko – mmm.... ya se porque! Me encanta como me ha llamado pero debo enfocarme, no puedo seguir cometiendo errores –

En eso himeko noto que una de las maid andaba preguntando por ella a los guardias y se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano dejando a chikane desconcertada.

- Buenas noches Srta., disculpe la molestia, ha visto usted a la Srta. Kurusagawa? – me pregunto la maid –

- Mmm... Ella es rubia, pelo largo y de ojos amatistas? – juego con las emociones de himeko porque se que ella esta bien cerca escuchando

- Si! Ella misma!!.. Es urgente encontrarla donde esta por favor??... – suplica la maid –

- Acabo de verla cuando venia hacia acá, ella estaba subiendo las escaleras... por allá – señale dentro de la casa –

- Gracias Srta... disculpe las molestias... adiós – dijo mientras corría dentro de la casa en busca de himeko –

- Uff... que susto me diste!!! Creí que le dirías donde estaba – dice haciendo puchuelos –

- Jajaja nooo, como crees... las amigas no se traicionan – le digo para que me tenga mas confianza –

- Arigato – dice sonrojada – No puedo seguir mas tiempo aquí tengo que irme ...

- Pero porque? ... acaso ya no quieres que sigamos hablando ? – Me hice la ofendida porque no podía dejarla ir sin antes avanzar más –

- Claro que no!! No es eso, bueno ven conmigo no puedo seguir aquí – me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y corría conmigo hacia... una casita en un árbol ??--

- Vaya! Muy original ... – trate de evitar la risa pero no pude –

- Se que es infantil pero por la misma razón se que aquí no me buscaran – se justifico –

- Por eso decía que es original jajaja – _esta chica cada vez me cae mejor... no se que querrán con ella… Es tan inocente_ –

- Chikane-chan… – me mira con desconcierto –

- Si? Que pasa ?

- Es que... estabas muy sonriente pero tu semblante cambio, pareces preocupada... pasa algo?

- No himeko, todo esta bien... yo solo me preguntaba lo mismo de ti... no creas que no me fije que habías estado llorando – _trato de cambiar el tema hacia ella, no puedo creer que me conozca tanto en tan poco tiempo, debo tener mas cuidado_ –

- Es una larga historia – dice triste pero decidida a contarme, mientras lo hacia no pude evitar sentir tristeza –

- Ya veo... – dije triste tras escuchar su historia, quería protegerla pero... aunque lo hiciera podría protegerla de mi misma? Yo quien estaba tendiéndole una trampa para secuestrarla? –

- Solo espero que como no me aparecí en el dichoso '' compromiso '' lo hayan suspendido, eso si... mi padre me matara .

- No te preocupes yo se que todo saldrá bien – no podía decirle mas porque ya no tenia cara para eso – ahora debo irme, mira que ya es muy tarde y seguro todos los invitados ya se están marchando.

- Chikane-chan...

- Si?

- Te volveré a ver ?

- De eso puedes estar segura! – Respondí muy feliz pero a la vez se me encogió el corazón por mis malas intenciones –

- Pero como si no tengo como contactarte? – pregunta muy inocente y me sentí alagada por su interés –

- Tienes razón! Me das tu numero y así te llamo mañana para ver como podemos vernos ?– le dije mientras sacaba mi cel y apuntaba su numero –

- Gracias por haber aparecido chikane-chan – me dice sonrojada – me hizo mucho bien conocerte y poder desahogarme contigo..

- Gracias a ti Himeko, me ha honrado mucho tu confianza...– y por unos breves momentos nos miramos de una manera muy tierna y especial pero me vi obligada a reaccionar, tenia que salir de ahí antes de que los seguridad rodearan la casa y me viera acorralada – ahora es mejor que vuelvas dentro y yo veré como salgo de aquí.. – le dije finalmente rompiendo el momento tan lindo –

- Hasta mañana chikane-chan – me dijo muy sonriente y se fue corriendo a toda prisa mientras yo me dispuse a salir sigilosamente –

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 Reproches y Deber

CAPITULO 4 ( Reproches y Deber )

Cuando chikane logro salir de la residencia Kurusagawa se encontró con girochi quien la esperaba en el auto mientras que himeko subió en puntillas a su habitación para no ser detectada por su padre, no quería ponerse a discutir con el y menos después de haber conocido a ese ángel que la lleno de paz.

- Chikane chan... – suspiro pero el ensueño le duro muy poco ya que su padre fue a su habitación con su aparatosa entrada de siempre.

- Eres una insolente!!! – decía su padre mientras se le acercaba violentamente y volteaba el rostro de ella de un bofetón – Como osas ponerme en ridículo delante de todos los invitados... sobre todo de Souma!!!! – decía casi poseído –

- Tu te lo buscaste! Y el también por poco hombre! – gritaba himeko con su mano en la mejilla adolorida –

- No eres mas que una niña malcriada y mal agradecida!!

- Me alegra que se les cayera el teatrito y quedaran en ridículo, ahora la gente sabrá que no me interesa y que no lo haré!

- Estas equivocada! Ya tu compromiso es un hecho...

- Que? O.O – Dice himeko asombrada – no es posible... sin mi consentimiento y sin mi presencia?

- No me quedo mas remedio que disculparte pero es un hecho! Porque no quieres entender que es por tu bien? Es mucho pedir que le des una oportunidad a Oogami? Porque siempre tienes que llevarme la contraria ? Nunca haces nada para enorgullecerme!!!

- Que estas diciendo... – dice himeko muy triste y llorando por las palabras tan crueles de su padre –

- Lo que oíste!!... ahora te dejo para que aclares tus ideas y te mentalices que tu compromiso es un hecho ! – dicho esto su padre se marcho dejando a himeko destrozada y sintiéndose miserable –

Entretanto la peli-azul le iba comentando a girochi sobre su acercamiento con himeko, no podía demostrar que había flaqueado ante himeko varias veces pero para la misión todo iba según lo planeado, ella se estaba ganando su confianza y salio mejor de lo planeado.

- Pero dame mas detalles... como fue que te le acercaste ... la sedujiste?

- Escucha con ella no es tan fácil, solo me estoy haciendo su amiga, ya te dije que hasta tengo su teléfono y ya eso es un gran paso.

- Significa que no cayo ante tus encantos ? jajaja – se burla girochi – Según tu era pan comido... jajaja

- No es eso! ella es diferente pero ya te dije que voy muy bien, tampoco puedo estropearlo todo por acelerarme – trato de sonar convincente

- Eso si... ahora llamare al jefe y lo pondré al tanto de nuestro avance..

Girochi ya hablaba con el 'jefe' delante de la ojí-azul mientras esta estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que pudiera interpretar según lo que escuchaba de girochi ...( Usted dijo que quería un trabajo limpio.... Si, hablare con miyane y lo haremos como usted quiera.... )

- Que pasa Girochi? – Pregunto impaciente desde que termino la llamada –

- El jefe sonaba molesto, al parecer hubo un compromiso o algo así...en fin el quiere que avancemos, me dijo que te presionara para que la conquistes o encuentres la forma de hacer el trabajo lo mas pronto posible!.

- ............. – _que hubo un compromiso? Pero como si ella ni siquiera se presento..._ –

- Miyane, me escuchaste? – dice girochi captando mi atención – será mejor que cumplas con tu deber y rápido, ya has pensado en algo?

- ahmm.. Si... eso creo, mañana la llamare y ya veremos que podemos hacer... – _rayos casi puedo sentir que ella esta llorando, lo sé_ –

- Bueno entonces me voy a dormir y ya en la mañana terminamos con el plan – dijo girochi mientras se dirigía a su habitación –

- _Himeko... Himeko.... porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? Se supone que soy una profesional pero tu... contigo yo_... – mi mente no dejaba de pensar en himeko, cuando la tuve encima mío con su carita toda roja me derretí en ese instante, hasta le dije que me llamaba chikane...dios!! Tengo que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en lo adelante o esto será el fin –

Himeko por su parte después de tanto llorar se metió en su cama y trato de dejar de pensar en sus problemas este había sido el peor día de su vida excepto por una cosa... chikane.

- ..... – _acabo de conocerla pero mientras estaba con ella era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no podía creer todo lo transcurrido en tan poco tiempo, no entiendo porque me siento así, solo se que quiero volverla a ver... –_ Chikane-chan...

Himeko se había quedado dormida y no paso mucho antes de que el sol saliera otra vez por su ventana, ella no quiso levantarse a desayunar y tener que hablar con su padre, deseaba tanto que todo no fuera mas que un mal sueño... excepto el haber conocido a chikane, en la que pensaba como si hubiese sido dios que se la envió como un ángel a su vida.

Por otra parte ya girochi y la peli-azul se encontraban despiertos ultimando los detalles del secuestro, no podían dejar rastro y la presión del 'jefe' porque fuera lo mas rápido posible no hacia las cosas mas fáciles, sin contar las emociones surgidas entre ambas.

- Girochi, que quiere el 'jefe' que hagamos con ella cuando la secuestremos? – le pregunto para tratar de sacar información –

- Pues cuando hable con el y le pregunte si pediremos rescate me hizo entender que no, así que supongo que cuando la secuestremos la tendremos en cautivo hasta recibir nuevas ordenes – concluyo –

- Ya veo – _eso no me tranquiliza, que querrán con ella y si no es para pedir rescate entonces para que es?_ -- Me preguntaba temerosa –

- Ya deberías irla llamando... no crees?

- ahmm... si, pero prefiero hacerlo sola, no quiero cohibirme... – le dije mientras salía con mi celular a llamarla –

- Si ? – contesta una clara y dulce voz –

- Himeko? Hola como estas es _... chikane_ – le digo en un casi inaudible susurro –

- Chikane-chan!!! – se alegra mucho – Como estas? Que alegría escucharte...

- Si, yo también me alegro mucho de escucharte, me gustaría que nos viéramos que dices..? – trato de ser directa –

- Me encantaría... – su voz cambio a un tono triste – Tengo tantas cosas que contarte, no te imaginas como me siento – me dice pero yo ya se de que se trata y girochi había venido a husmear –

- Entonces veámonos y así me cuentas – tuve que ser cortante y enfocarme en mi deber –

- Esta bien! Pero tendré que ir escoltada por ordenes de mi padre que no me pierde nunca de vista...

- ahmm... con escoltas? – repito para que girochi sepa y este me hace con señas que no – vaya! Ni que te fuera a secuestrar... – _casi me mordí la lengua_ –

- No chikane chan, no pienso eso... desde que te conocí sentí que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar – me dice y me remata con sus palabras –

- Pues entonces deshazte de ellos y nos vemos en el parque koyuko a las tres de la tarde te parece? –

- De acuerdo chikane-chan! Ahí estaré... Besossssss

- Besos preciosa – _trato de disimular mi tensión mientras girochi salta de alegría_ –

- Llamare al 'jefe' le alegrara mucho saber lo efectiva que eres, estas ganando puntos Miyane – me anima –

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en himeko y en lo inocente que era, fue muy fácil ganarse su confianza y tenderle una trampa, ahora ya no podía hacer nada, tenia que cumplir con la misión y dejar lo que sea que este sintiendo a un lado, sin duda esta será la misión mas dura de toda mi vida – pensaba en silencio –

En la tarde himeko ideo un plan para poder hablar con chikane, el problema era deshacerse de sus escoltas pero ya tenia algo en mente así que tomo su cámara y la colgó de su cuello, con sus dos guarda espaldas fue a un lugar concurrido porque según ella quería tomar unas fotos, una vez ahí se las ingenio para perderlos de vista y tomar un taxi dejándolos botados y dirigiéndose al parque acordado por chikane.

Una vez en el parque se sentó en una banca y noto que había llegado 10 minutos antes así que decidió esperarla pacientemente. Girochi y la ojí-azul pasaban inspeccionando el parque en diferentes autos verificando que nadie la hubiese seguido, fue entonces cuando esta salio del auto y se dirigió a su encuentro con himeko.

Continuara...


End file.
